


sleep

by pigeonpi



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Other, Sleeping Pills, except they dont freaking work, i legit do not know what else to tag this with, sleeping problems, sorry - Freeform, theres a mention of an overdose but he doesnt overdose in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonpi/pseuds/pigeonpi
Summary: Aloha is having trouble sleeping.
Relationships: Aloha/Army/Mask/Skull (Splatoon)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	sleep

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah this is to satisfy the bees full moon dont hurt me im sorry
> 
> this was based loosely off of a day i had but i kinda mashed it with disco vibes aloha and ugh im realizing how badly written this is

Aloha stared at the ceiling.

He was exhausted, but he couldn’t sleep.

Usually, he’d just wait until his brain gave up on staying awake, but this had happened the night before, and he had woken up so many times that his brain had been moving slowly the whole day.

But he couldn’t stop thinking about… someone, for some reason. And those thoughts were keeping him awake.

He sighed. He could try to listen to music for a little bit… or he could take a sleeping pill.

He could feel his gut wrench thinking about taking one. The last time he had taken any was… not good.

But he wanted to sleep.

But he didn’t want to take one.

But he was exhausted.

…he got up and headed to the bathroom.

The next thing he knew, he was staring at the pill bottle in his hand. It felt so familiar in his hands, but he had an extreme urge to put it back and try to talk to someone instead.

But cod dammit, it was 1am, he couldn’t bother someone now.

He swallowed hard, and opened the bottle.

…well, at least there was only one… but that also meant that his partners would notice that the bottle was finished.

He should put the bottle back.

No, he wanted to sleep.

Aloha knocked the pill into his hand, and went to get a glass of water from the kitchen.

He felt like every move he made was loud, and that someone would wake up any moment to see what he was doing.

Wait, why was he so scared of someone seeing him? He was just… taking… oh.

…his partners would prolly stop him from taking it, right? So he shouldn’t take it, right?

Right?

No, he should take it. He needed to sleep. He needed to sleep.

Aloha held the glass in one hand and the small pill in the other. He took a sip of water, and threw in the pill. Before he could question anything further, he swallowed.

…he felt nauseous.

He set the glass down on the counter and went back to his bed to lay down.

He was back to staring at the ceiling.

But now he felt… more tired. And nauseous.

Oh cod.

He closed his eyes, and after a little longer, he finally fell asleep.

Aloha woke up the next morning even more tired. Fuck. And the thoughts were back with a vengeance.

He was tempted to go right back to sleep, but he realized that it was already 11, and he had promised to do something with Scuba at 12.

Scuba immediately noticed the tired look on his face, and he noticed all of the yawning.

“Bad night?”

Aloha just nodded. Scuba seemed to think for a moment.

“Ya wanna go home, man?”

Aloha nodded again, yawning. Scuba started to lightly guide him back home.

And by 1, he was home again. Now he was on the couch with Mask and Skull. Scuba had brought him all the way up to the door, and he had talked to Skull for a little bit. Aloha had stumbled over to the couch and sat- no, fell- down on the couch. Skull joined him a minute or two later.

Army was out somewhere with someone. Aloha didn’t remember who. Prolly… Forge? They were doing… something… hurk, it was so hard to think right now. Aloha put his head on Skull’s shoulder, yawning yet again as he stared at the TV screen with half closed eyes. Mask was playing a video game, and he was softly humming along to the music.

Cod, he loved that about him.

Skull drew Aloha a little closer to him. The purple inkling was warm. He was warm… and Aloha wanted to fall asleep… but he wasn’t. If he did, he would mess up his sleep schedule again.

So he just watched Mask play his game. He could hear him hiss in frustration when he presented the wrong piece of evidence, so Skull put a hand out, and Mask handed him the controller angrily.

Skull tugged Aloha onto his lap, and Aloha watched his thumbs move across the controller swiftly. Mask got up and marched to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Aloha heard something shatter on the ground, and he jumped at the sound. Mask swore, and Aloha could hear the cyan inkling try to clean up.

Aloha wiggled out of Skull’s lap and stood up. A wave of… something hit him, and he lost his vision momentarily.

As soon as his sight had returned, he started for the kitchen. “M-Maasky? Are you okay…?” He asked, rubbing his eyes drowsily.

Mask’s head came into view. “Yeaaaah. I’m fiiine. Thiis glaaass isn’t, thouuugh.” He held up the remains of the glass.

“Do you… do you need help…?”

Mask shook his head. “Nooo, I’m fiiine. You’ll huuurt youuurself.”

“...mmbut you might hurt yourself too…” Aloha said drowsily. “Lemme help…” He bent down and picked up some shards of glass, throwing them in a garbage bag.

“Aloooha, caaan you geet the vacuum insteaaad? I reaaally don’t waaant your haaands to geeet cut.” Mask was still focusing on the glass shards scattering the floor.

Aloha nodded, and went to get the vacuum. He pushed it back to the kitchen, and started to vacuum.

…the noise of the vacuum definitely woke him up. It was loud.

After all of the shards had been vacuumed up, Aloha put the vacuum back, feeling much more awake and much, much better. His thoughts had quieted down again, and it seemed everything was going to get better for today.

He watched Mask and Skull play the video game, and when Army got back, they all stayed in the living room and watched TV. Army had brought home take out, so they sat on the couch, eating take out.

When Aloha finally went to sleep that night, he found that the nausea from before had gone away, and his brain was mostly quiet, besides the quiet brrr of thoughts going on in the back of his head.

He went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> still mad that those pills made me sleepier the next day but very glad i was less sleepy later


End file.
